


one in a million

by kwalkersbitch



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, andy is a smooth bitch, emily just wants a break, just pure fluff, soft andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwalkersbitch/pseuds/kwalkersbitch
Summary: emily is having the worst day ever but andy makes it better.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	one in a million

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something for my babies because i re-watched dwp. this is based on a prompt i found on tumblr:  
> * where character b had a bad day and character a is cheering them up.

Emily needs a break. But surprise surprise, if you’re working under one Miranda Priestly, you certainly _don’t_ get a break.

But she seriously just needs a minute to take a breather because she’s sure she’s gonna break down anytime soon if she doesn’t. 

“You okay?” She heard Andy asked from her table just across hers. 

Emily ran her hand through her hair and took her 173rd deep breath for the day, “Do I look okay, _Sachs_?” 

Being snapped at by Emily isn’t really new for Andy. She’s pretty sure it happens every day so she just went back to looking for the spelling of _“Vuitton”_. (She got _Gabbana_ down.) 

Andy was trying to focus but it’s hard when she can hear Emily mutter a string of ~~curses~~ words under her breath. 

She tried to sneakily look at her and it’s clear that Emily isn’t having the best day. 

“Quit staring, Andrea.” 

Andy cleared her throat and collected the courage to ask Emily, “I know it’s none of my business and there’s a big chance of you just glaring at me after I ask this question but whatever. Is there anything bothering you?” 

Emily considered ignoring the girl. She really did. 

_But fuck it._

“I’m having the _shittiest_ day ever.” That’s what she says.

She doesn’t tell Andy that she saw Serena being all cozy with another guy or that she stayed up all night trying to make sure that Miranda’s schedules are all good or that she never got to drink coffee this morning because she’s running late (she’s extra grumpy without her coffee) or that she feels like she weighs a lot heavier than she needs to be. 

She didn’t give Andy the specifics because (1) it’s really not her business and (2) she doesn’t want to drop her problems on Andy because the girl already has to deal with Miranda giving her a hard time. 

(She convinces herself that she doesn’t really care about Andy but that’s also pure _bullshit._ )

Emily looked at Andy and she saw that the poor girl was trying to look for words to say to her. Quite frankly, Emily really doesn’t want her pity so it would actually be great if Andy just kept her mouth shut. 

If she even dares to say, “Everything’s gonna be okay” or “Better things are ahead of you”, she might throw something at her. (She sees Andy as someone who can see the good in everything and she’s really not in the mood for some false positivity right now)

But she was certainly _not_ expecting the words that came out of Andy’s mouth next.

“You’re cute.”

Emily literally froze when she heard what Andy said. She thinks her mind is playing tricks on her and she’s just getting delusional because of how bad her day was. 

She found Andy looking at her intently with a little glint of happiness on her eyes. 

Emily finally found her voice and asked, “What?” 

“I said you’re cute.” Andy repeated like it was nothing, like she was just telling a puppy that it’s cute. 

Being compared to a puppy actually put something nice on Emily’s mind so she felt herself smile. “That’s so _random,_ Andrea.” 

Andy just shrugged and replied, “Well, you’re smiling now right?”

“So?” 

Andy avoided Emily’s eyes and returned to looking at her desktop, “That’s what I was hoping to achieve.”

Emily bit down her lip to stop herself from smiling any bigger. She continued to look at Andy until the girl notices her again and gives her a smile. 

“Andrea Sachs, you’re really quite something.” Emily whispers to herself before going back to her work. 

_Maybe Emily’s day is starting to get better._


End file.
